


As Time Goes By

by carolej126, TeriH



Series: The Wagon [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Orignally published in Woolly to the Bone #9 (Neon RainBow Press, 2011).Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Brigitta, Carole, and Teri).Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.





	As Time Goes By

_The blackness of night had given way to a rosy glow as the sun prepared to crest the horizon. Birds in the nearby trees had started their morning songs and in the distance a rooster crowed, welcoming the dawn._

_The first rays of sunshine caused the surrounding surfaces to shimmer as the light was caught and reflected by the remnants of last night’s shower, the heavy rain washing away the layers of dust that so recently covered the landscape. While in the sky, wisps of clouds danced against a canvas of blue. It promised to be a beautiful day._

_Watching the sun rise was always a special event for Vin Tanner. It was one of a very few cherished memories that he had of time spent with his mother. When he watched the rays spread across the land it was as if she was still with him, watching the wonder and promise of a new day._

_Yet today the beauty was lost on Vin as he sat on an old stump, deep in thought, his mind swirling. A dog’s bark caused him to jump and he realized he was merely putting off the inevitable._

_Vin stood and moved toward the wagon which currently held all of his worldly possessions. The decision had been made and there was no turning back._

~~~~~~~

Besides, he owed it to Nettie. It was what she wanted. The problem was, Vin wasn’t sure it was what _he_ wanted. Everyone else had been so happy for him.

 _"Now you won’t have to sleep in that draughty wagon,"_ Nathan had encouraged.

Vin snorted softly, gave Peso’s rump an affectionate slap and climbed up into the wagon. He sat frozen for a few moments before continuing on his journey to Nettie’s place.

Nettie’s image filled his mind and his chest tightened. It had been a whole month since she’d passed. One night in her sleep she’d simply ‘been called home’... that was what Josiah had said. Nathan had assured him she hadn’t suffered - simply gone to sleep. She hadn’t had to fight like his mother.

Vin’s thoughts drifted. He remembered when Casey had fallen for Pete McLeod, a wealthy gambler. He remembered how much it had affected J.D. but the kid had bounced back. He remembered Casey’s wedding and how proud Nettie had been. He remembered Nettie putting on a brave front as Casey had ridden away to live in a big house in the city.

The last two years of his life had been a whirlwind. He’d ridden into Four Corners tracking Eli Joe and for some reason he’d never left. Why?

Vin blinked. Nettie’s little house stood before him, Peso simply having followed the familiar path.

As Vin stared at the house, one he had repaired so many times over the last twelve months, Judge Travis’ words echoed in his head.

_"Casey is to have the money and anything she wants in way of possessions but the house and land has been left to you Vin. Nettie knew Casey didn’t want it."_

_"Her house? I don’t want her house."_

_"It’s what she wanted, Vin."_

A lump swelled in Vin’s throat. No one had ever given him anything. Hell, he hadn’t slept under a roof for years. Vin stared around the farm. He and Nettie had worked hard. There were seven horses, one ready to foal. With Chris’ assistance they’d already bred a colt and sold it for more money than Nettie had ever seen. It had provided Vin with a nest egg too.

The chickens behind the barn had heard his arrival and were calling for their supper. They were producing enough eggs to sell to the neighbours and the four cows produced the best milk in the area.

Vin shook his head. He was no farmer and he’d said so to Judge Travis. _‘And yet you go out there every second day and act like one.’_

He’d helped out, that was all. Now... now all of this was his responsibility!

 _‘So don’t be a farmer, but there are worse things than havin’ a place of your own,"_ Chris had pointed out.

But that meant stayin’ put. How could he with the bounty still on his head? It simply wasn’t possible... was it?

Peso whinnied. Vin spun around as a rider loomed up behind him.

"A penny for your thoughts."

Vin shook his head ruefully. "I don't reckon my thoughts are worth a penny, Bucklin."

He gave the other man a wary look. "Trouble in town?"

"Nope, no trouble." Buck leaned back in his saddle, giving credence to his words.

"So, what then?"

Buck laughed. "Just thought maybe you'd like some help unpackin'."

Vin shifted his gaze, looking back at Nettie's house. "I ain't got enough to fill a room, never mind a house."

"You always were one to travel light," Chris commented quietly, coming up along beside them.

Vin snorted, more at Chris's arrival than his words. For a man with a price on his head, he sure wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. With all the woolgathering he was doing, a bounty hunter could have shown up, disarmed him, and led him off toward Tascosa before he'd even noticed. In fact...

"Penny for your thoughts."

He'd done it again. Woolgathering about woolgathering. And this time it was Chris offerin' him money! He shifted his hat, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Sounds like the both of ya are in a hurry to throw away them pennies."

"Nah," Buck said easily. "But we'll prob'ly lose 'em to Ezra playin' poker anyway." He huffed a laugh, before eyeing Vin. "So, what were you thinking about all serious like?"

Vin took a deep breath. While he wasn't one to share his personal thoughts, or his feelings, he knew these two would understand. "Things is different now," he said simply.

"Know what ya mean," Buck agreed. "Nettie's been gone for a month now, and I'm still expecting her to meet us at the door."

"With that Spencer carbine in hand," Chris added, a rare smile on his face.

"Would 'a been a peach pie, once she'd seen it was Vin," Buck amended. "She knew all about that sweet tooth of his."

Vin nodded. Knowing about his weakness for sweets, Nettie had always had a pie or two waiting for him, when he'd come to visit. In fact, the very last time he'd seen her alive, she'd insisted he finish off the apple pie they'd been sharing, and provided yet another one to take back to town. That second pie had been shared with the rest of his friends, after her passing.

"You ready to start unpacking that wagon?" Chris dismounted, resting a hand on Pony's saddle as he waited for Vin's response.

Vin nodded, sliding from the wagon seat. There wasn't any point in putting it off. And if his ears weren't deceiving him, he was about to have more help than he knew what to do with.

Less than two hours later, Vin’s meager possessions had been moved into the house. And, using some of the supplies that Vin had brought from town, along with a few remaining items from Nettie’s food cupboard, Josiah had whipped up a quick meal. Now, with their tasks complete and hunger assuaged, the room grew quiet.

Vin didn’t notice at first. Everywhere he looked, he could see _her_. Baking pies, peeling potatoes, needlessly fussing over him when he suffered from nothing worse than a cold.

He shifted his gaze.

The old rocking chair in the corner was empty, a blanket hanging over one arm, carelessly dangling almost to the floor.

Propped against the wall stood the Spencer carbine rifle, conveniently placed near the door, ready to be used.

Both awaiting their owner.

Vin swallowed hard.

It was as if she was still there… but _wasn’t_.

He looked across the room.

Casey’s room had been stripped of all its contents at her departure, and now sat empty.

Nettie’s room…

Mary had come out to the house after Nettie’s passing, offering to help pack up her things. In the end, Casey had claimed a few family keepsakes, and the rest, personal belongings and clothing, had been given to several needy families.

That had been fine with Vin. He still had enough - more than enough – to get by. And for a man who’d spent most of his life on his own, sleeping under the stars, and free to move as he pleased, waking to a roof over his head would be something he’d have to get used to.

“It’ll get better, Vin.”

Vin looked up, meeting Chris’s solemn look, then glanced around the room. To a man, the others were nodding their agreement, faces filled with compassion and understanding.

Vin took a deep breath, then released it slowly. Chris knew what he was talking about. The rest of his friends did, too. Hell, every one of them had, at one time or another, dealt with the bitterness of loss. And the uncertainty of starting over.

“And we’ll be right here.”

He knew that too. The other men had pledged their support, as soon as they’d heard about Nettie’s bequest. And in the past month, all of them had shown up at the farm, helping with the livestock, and assisting with repairs.

At first, he’d worried about his peacekeeping duties, knowing that leaving the house and land unattended for any length of time was just asking for trouble. But it hadn’t taken long for arrangements to be made for a local man, both capable and dependable, to take care of the animals and watch over the house, when Vin was gone.

And in the end, while the house and the land, and everything that they contained, were important, gifts given to him by a woman with a heart of gold, the things he truly valued were always with him: His battered old harmonica, his hide coat, the Mare’s leg.

His memories, both recent and long ago. And his six brothers.

“I know,” he finally answered, offering a ghost of a smile. It _would_ get better. The pain of Nettie’s loss would, in time, fade, and be replaced by the recollections of their time together. And whether he decided to keep the house or not, whether he chose to be a rancher, a farmer, or something else entirely, the boys would be with him every step of the way.

He had no doubt of that.

 


End file.
